


In My Heart's Territory

by Winglesss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Omega Dean, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Castiel, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglesss/pseuds/Winglesss
Summary: There’s a packless individual in Cas’ territory. When he sets out to find them he expects a fight. What he doesn't expect is to find an omega who will change his life.





	In My Heart's Territory

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted the first part on [tumblr](http://cas-lost-grace.tumblr.com/post/180146571993/trope-numbers-15-5). So huge thanks to everyone who expressed interest in the story.
> 
> Big thanks and lots of hugs to [casbean](http://casbean.tumblr.com/) who's not just a great beta-reader but also an amazing friend and cheered me up through the writing process.
> 
> The pack dynamics in this fic was hugely inspired by [Wolfsong by T.J.Klune](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/29233804-wolfsong?ac=1&from_search=true)

There’s a packless individual in Cas’ territory. So far he's been laying low, scavenged in the woods, didn’t try to interact with the pack in any way. But he makes Cas’ pack restless, nervous.

Cas has sent groups of betas to find him but he has always either outran them or outsmarted them. It’s time for Cas to act himself.

There’s a new layer of snow on the ground, ideal for tracking, but the wind makes it hard to trace any scents.

Castiel’s territory is vast and mostly wild, but he feels like he knows every tree, every rock, like the forest breathes in sync with him, like the ground pulses with his heartbeat. The same power that runs through the forest runs through his veins. He’s the Alpha and everything alive can feel it. The territory leads him towards the intruder and helps him stay unnoticed.

It takes hours, the stranger moves carefully, leaving as little tracks as possible. When Cas charges at him he has the advantage of surprise, he should be able to tackle him down and incapacitate him immediately. But at the last moment, the man turn, his eyes flash with anger. Barely, but he dodges Cas’ attack. Cas growls, swivels and lunges again. To his surprise, the stranger doesn’t run but goes for a counterattack. He’s strong, taller than Cas and well built. His time spent packless in the woods hasn’t taken its toll on him in the slightest. On top of that, he knows how to fight. But Castiel is the Alpha.

It’s a hard fight but he wins. He finally tackles the man on the ground and holds him down with the weight of his whole body. Cas’ knee hurts from a hard kick and his lip is bleeding. He looks down at the man, takes a breath and freezes.

The green-eyed man under him is an omega. Cas is taken aback. Somehow, he didn’t notice, all he smelled from the other man was anger and defiance, nothing one would associate with an omega. But now up close it’s undeniable, the sweet warm undertones.

The moment he realizes he’s holding down an omega, the basic part of his brain expects him to surrender, to bare his throat for the Alpha. That’s the mistake.

The omega gets an advantage and kicks Cas hard in the stomach. Cas’ hold weakens as he grunts in pain and before he can pull himself together, the omega wrestles out of his hold an is running.

Cas could try running after him, he should, but he stays kneeling in the half-melted snow staring the way the omega has fled.

 

Hael sits down next to him and rubs against his side, mixing their scents.

"What’s wrong, Castiel?"

Cas shakes his head, he doesn’t want to bother her. Even more, he doesn’t want the news about the stranger being an omega spread through the pack.

"I can smell that something worries you. Tell me what it is."

Cas smiles at her softly and pulls her closer to his side.

"It’s nothing I just... I had a strange encounter today, I can’t stop thinking about it."

"Was it the intruder in the woods?" she asks. Cas lets out a huff.

"You’re clever." He kisses the top of her head.

She looks up at him with her big blue eyes so similar to his own. "Is he dangerous?" There’s a tint of fear in her smell that makes Cas want to hold her closer.

"I think he’s just... lost," he lies.

The truth is he still can’t figure it out. The last thing he expected was an omega. An alpha who lost a fight over a pack would be more likely, or a disobedient beta. He would be less shocked if the omega was lost, but he wasn’t. The way he fought... he was desperate not to be caught. Cas can’t wrap his head around it and it makes him antsy. Why would an omega choose to be alone? Omegas are supposed to be in a pack. Not because they are weak or dependent, but because they love being surrounded by their beloved, they need the warmth of the pack or they wither. He’s seen that before. There are omegas in his pack that were left alone due to a tragedy in their former pack. He took them in and saw the change, the haunted looks exchanged for warm smiles.

That’s why the lone omega in his woods rattles his nerves.

He looks down at Hael, his youngest sibling, a sweet little omega, vibrant and bubbly in the midst of the pack. Just to imagine her alone in the snowy forest makes him ache.

He shakes himself, chasing the thought away.

"Let’s check if the dinner’s ready. Who’s on kitchen duty today?"

"Balthazar."

"Okay, let’s check if the kitchen’s on fire." Hael giggles, the sound warming Cas’ chilled insides.

 

A few days later Cas wakes up in the middle of the night. There’s something wrong, he can sense it. He focuses on his pack but everybody’s alright. The unsettling feeling is coming from the outside. He takes a deep breath of the night air coming through the window. It’s as if it’s luring him outside, calling for help.

He gets dressed and leaves the house silently, careful not to wake anybody.

At first, he just runs, trusting his instinct to lead him. Then he catches the smell. It’s the lone omega. The smell is as strong as when Cas was holding him down.

Part of his brain tells him it’s strange that he couldn’t detect his smell for weeks and now it’s so strong. The bigger, wilder and stronger part of his brain tells him to run. So he runs.

The old hunting cabin is a few miles away, well hidden across a stream that washes away tracks. It doesn’t wash away the smell, not today.

There’s light in the cabin. Something flutters in Cas’ stomach when he sees it.

He tries not to make a sound as he steps to the door. His hand shakes when he grabs the rusty doorknob.

The inside of the cabin is warm thanks to the wood stove in the corner. The interior is cramped but clean. The majority of the space is occupied by a bed. That’s where the omega is, looking at Castiel from a nest of blankets.

He doesn’t try to escape, doesn’t brace himself for a fight, he just watches Cas as he closes the door and steps closer.

Cas takes the opportunity to get a good look at him and is startled by the realization that the omega is beautiful.

He’s beautiful in the way omegas usually aren’t. Sharp angles and strength combined with lush lips and long lashes. There’s a deep sadness in him though and he’s tired.

"Did you come to kill me?" he breaks the silence. His voice is deep and melodic, but his words give Cas a chill.

"Why would I want to kill you?" Cas asks. He feels as if some of the omega’s sadness is seeping into the air and he’s breathing it in.

"I’m an intruder in your territory, a stray omega. What else is there to do than get rid of me?"

Cas takes a deep breath. The omega’s scent fills his nose, it’s potent, heady, it makes Cas dizzy.

Before he realizes what he’s doing, he walks to the edge of the bed. The omega doesn’t flinch away so Cas sits down on the edge.

"Tell me your name," he doesn’t put any of his alpha into it, but it still comes out as an order. The omega hesitates, studying Cas’ face, breathing in his smell.

"Dean," he answers eventually.

"I’m Castiel. Why are you without a pack, Dean?"

Dean huffs out a mirthless laugh. "Can’t you tell?"

"No. You have to tell me."

Dean’s eyes darken as they bore into Castiel like he’s trying to look into his soul. Cas tries to keep steady but every breath fills his lungs with Dean and it’s starting to be overwhelming.

Finally, Dean speaks up, making Cas focus. "I’m not the way an omega is supposed to be."

Castiel frowns but waits for Dean to continue.

"My pack has banished me."

Castiel’s heart stammers. He realizes he’s growling only when he sees Dean flinch. He clenches his teeth and gathers control. He can’t believe somebody could be so cruel to kick out an omega.

"I can help you," he says, ignoring how his voice trembles, "my pack will take you in."

Dean’s eyes widen with disbelieve."Why would you do that?"

He wants to tell Dean how his pack has always taken in people in need. How they are a bunch of misfits but they love each other. How it breaks his heart to see Dean like this. The thing that comes out of his mouth is: "Because I’ve never met anyone like you."

A strange mix of emotions run across Dean’s face. His smell turns even crazier and it washes over Cas like a tide.

He squeezes his eyes shut, desperately clinging to control.

"Are you in heat?" he growls.

There’s a pause. "In a few hours, maybe a day."

Cas’ eyes snap open. He feels himself shivering. He grabs the blanket and lets out a moan. It finally clicks, why he felt like being dragged to Dean, why his smell made him dizzy. The problem has been that Dean’s smell, just like the omega himself, is nothing like what Cas knows, that’s why he didn’t recognize it for what it was. It’s just so unique and it’s better than what Cas is familiar with.

"Why don’t you just take me?" there’s no teasing in Dean’s voice. The genuineness of his question makes Cas’ muscles go taut.

"I’m not that kind of alpha," he growls.

Dean closes his eyes and lets out a soft laugh. "Yeah, I know," he breathes out. There’s a surge in his smell to which Cas’ body reacts wildly. He tries to stomp it down but he knows he won’t hold on for long. Dean’s heat is getting closer and Cas can imagine that soon it will be unbearable to be near him.

"You know, there’s something wrong with me," Dean says, calm, resigned. It’s torture not to touch him, not to offer him comfort the way an alpha is supposed to.

"I haven’t gone into heat ever since before I was kicked out of my pack," Dean continues, sadness is a soft undertone to his voice and smell. "Almost a year without heat," he continues and Cas’ jaw goes slack.

"Then I smelled you," Dean delivers the punchline with a humorless chuckle.

Cas’ heart is ready to jump out of his chest. It’s hard to think, everything is Dean.

Dean opens his eyes and fixes them on Cas. "What if I tell you I want you to take me, Alpha?"

Cas is on top of him in seconds. The physical contact actually clears his head a little. Dean doesn’t struggle, just stares up at him. His smell curls around Cas. Cas knows his own smell is reacting, that the omega must know how much Cas wants him.

"Have you been mated in your old pack?" he asks.

Dean shakes his head.

"Have you been knotted before?"

Dean’s eyes turn cold as he nods.

Cas growls with anger.

Dean squeezes his shoulders to calm him down. It works perfectly.

"I wasn’t raped just..."

"If you were forced into it in any way, it still counts."

Dean turns his head to the side, avoiding Cas’ eyes. Cas leans down to speak close to Dean’s ear.

"I’m never going to force you into anything. I’m never letting anyone hurt you." He means it, he means it with every fiber of his being.

Dean lets out a soft moan and throws his head back, exposing his vulnerable throat.

Cas leans down but instead of tearing into the soft skin, he presses his lips to it. Dean gasps.

"Alpha," he sighs, "I need you." The words make him more vulnerable than his bare neck.

"Can you trust me?" Cas asks because that’s what he needs. He needs this beautiful, broken omega to trust him so he can make him better.

Dean nods resolutely. "You smell right, safe," he hesitates before he continues, "you smell like the home I never had."

Castiel kisses him. Deep and needy.

Dean kicks away the blankets and Cas helps him out of his pants. His underwear is already soaked, his heat might not be at its peak yet but it’s undeniably here. Cas feels his self-control slipping away, his alpha taking over.

"It’s for you, Cas," Dean says spreading his legs, revealing his wet hole and hard cock. "I went in heat just for you."

Cas takes a deep breath and lets the smell overwhelm him.

 

When he pushes into Dean it feels like coming home. Dean’s body is ready and welcoming. Dean wraps himself around Cas pulling him closer, urging him deeper. He’s still the strong wild creature Castiel found in the woods even when he’s on his back. He’s making animalistic sounds, unabashedly enjoying himself, enjoying Cas.

Castiel has never fucked an omega in heat, any omega at all actually. He always considered omegas someone to protect, never found one who would attract him sexually.

Fucking Dean pulls at all his inner restraints and he lets his primal instincts take over, maybe for the first time in his life. The only moment he holds back is when he drags his lips and tongue over Dean’s neck. It makes the omega moan needily, but Cas resist the urge to sink his teeth into the sweet smelling skin.

Dean digs his fingers into Castiel’s back as he comes, his whole body spasming with pleasure, clenching around Cas. Cas comes with a howl and the forest around them howls back.

 

It’s hard to find a comfortable position when they’re connected by Cas’ knot but they manage.

"Dean, are you alright?" Cas asks. It surprises him how husky his voice sounds.

"Hmm," Dean purrs shifting slightly in Cas’ arms. "I like your knot," he mutters and nuzzles at Cas’ neck, right where his mating mark would be. It makes Cas’ heart skip a beat. He tightens his hold on Dean and closes his eyes. He tries not to think about how this doesn’t feel like fucking a stranger. It feels like he’s right where he’s supposed to be.

 

He must have nodded off because he wakes up sprawled on his back. His cock is soft and not inside Dean’s body anymore. Dean though is rubbing his erection against Castiel’s thigh.

"Hey," he whispers the moment he notices Cas is awake and presses a soft kiss to his lips.

Cas wraps one arm around his waist, squeezing one hard asscheek. His other hand finds its way into Dean’s hair.

Dean moans and grinds against Cas harder. His smell is so thick Cas can almost taste his arousal on his tongue.

"Already?" he asks with a surprised chuckle. "But I’m not sure I can."

"Hmm, you don’t have to," Dean says, nibbling at Cas’ throat. "Just you being here makes it easier to bear."

Dry humping might be enough for Dean, but it’s not for Cas. He wants to take care of Dean, he wants to feel him trembling with pleasure again.

Cas flips them so he’s on top of Dean. Dean doesn’t protest against being manhandled, just looks up at Cas with hungry eyes. He reaches up and trails the long scar on Cas’ chest with his fingers.

"It must have been bad," he says.

Castiel nods. "Almost killed me. But I had to fight for my pack."

Dean splays his fingers and presses his palm against Cas’ chest. Cas feels like his heart is trying to push through his skin into Dean’s hand.

"I’m glad you won," Dean says, his words barely louder than a whisper. Cas huffs out a soft laugh. He takes Dean’s hand and brings it to his lips, kissing every knuckle. Dean uses his left hand to pull Cas down into a proper kiss.

The kissing reminds Cas of the fact they don’t know each other, but they’re learning fast. The tender moment of mutual exploration is broken when Dean moans and his hips buck up. Cas can smell the wave of heat seizing his body.

Dean gasps when Cas wraps his hand around his cock. Cas takes his time to kiss down his chest, stopping at each nipple when he finds out how sensitive they are. Dean begs wordlessly and claws at Cas’ shoulders when Cas kisses his lower belly and inner thighs but ignores his cock. When Cas finally swallows him, Dean cries out. His body arches off the bed and Cas has to push his hips down to keep him from pushing too deep into his throat.

Cas doesn’t suck him for long. He can smell Dean’s slick, he knows Dean’s so turned on it’s leaking out his hole. It’s just too tempting.

Cas lets go of Dean’s cock despite Dean groaning in protest. He pushes at Dean’s hip until the omega gets the hint and rolls to his stomach. Cas pushes his buttocks apart and leans down to drag his tongue over Dean’s wet hole.

"Cas!" It’s almost a sob. Dean trembles, clutching the sheets and rubbing his cock against the mattress desperately as the tip of Cas’ tongue explores his rim.

The taste brings Cas’ cock to life much sooner than he expected, but he’s already decided he’s going to take his time and make Dean undone another way.

Dean moans as he fucks himself back on Cas’ fingers. He obviously loves it, but it’s not enough, he needs more, he needs Cas inside him. Cas can feel it in the tightening of muscle around his fingers and the sway of his hips, he can hear it in Dean’s whimpers, he can smell it - the scent of omega in need. Everything about Dean is calling for Cas, it’s begging him to give in to his instincts and just plunge into the wonderful body presented in front of him.

And he holds back. He takes it all in, he basks in it, his nerves feel like livewires and he’s almost shaking with the sensations but he holds back. He wants to drive them both to the edge because he knows that if they hang on the precipice long enough, the consequent fall is going to feel like flying.

But he’s not cruel, he doesn’t want to deprive Dean of pleasure entirely. He pushes a third finger in and is rewarded by a pleased hum. It doesn’t take him long to find Dean’s prostate and when he brushes against it, Dean melts. His upper body collapses to the sheets and he whines pitifully.

"Shhh, I’ve got you." Cas whispers. He drapes himself over his back, reaching around him to stroke his cock. Dean moves his hips, trying to take Cas’ fingers deeper and push his cock into Cas’ fist. Cas kisses his spine. The skin is hot and salty under his touch.

The omega freezes for a moment and comes with a shuddering sigh, waves of pleasure seizing his body and making him shiver in Cas’ arms.

Cas enjoys the feeling of a satisfied omega. He enjoys the fact that he can watch him come undone while his own head is relatively clear.

But he can’t hold back forever. It’s his turn to want more. He’s going to give them both more.

Dean’s body has barely stopped spasming when Castiel pushes in. Dean yelps in surprise, then he lets out such a wild animalistic sound Cas can feel it in his bones. It takes him a moment to recognize the answering howl as his own.

Then he’s lost, lost to his instincts, lost to the delicious feel, lost in the feeling of Dean’s body taking him in eagerly.

There’s a stream of _finally_ and so _good_ and _my alpha_ that he’s not sure is actually spoken aloud.

It’s different from the first time. It was amazing, but there was an undertone of uncertainty, of checking the waters, of getting to know each other. Now there’s nothing of it.

Cas places a hand on Dean’s shoulder, holding him down, which he must like if the sounds he makes are anything to go by.

Castiel gives a few slow thrusts, deep and hard. So hard the bed creaks. Dean curls one hand in the sheets, with the other he finds Cas’ arm that he’s supporting himself with and holds on it for dear life.

The rhythm changes into fast and sharp as Castiel continues giving Dean everything that’s in him and taking everything back. He fucks with abandon. The animal inside him is in charge, maybe for the first time.

 The sound of skin slapping skin makes a background to Dean’s moans.

It’s almost obscene. It’s graceless and filthy and natural. It’s so hot Cas feels like he might never get enough of it like it’s going to ruin him forever.

Dean sobs into the pillow when Cas’ knot starts catching on his rim. Cas leans down, draping his body over Dean’s.

Dean’s hand has slid down Cas’ arm to his wrist and Cas moves so he can lock their fingers, sweaty palms pressed together. He reaches with his other arm around Dean to get a hold of thick cock.

He pushes in deep, grinding against Dean’s ass, brushing against his prostate.

Dean tenses for a moment before falling apart in Cas’ arms. His body clenches delightfully, squeezing Cas’ knot.

"Yes, yes!" Dean cries out as he feels hot come filling him, Cas’ knot swelling and locking them together. Castiel gives a few weak thrusts, riding on the waves of pleasure, then he stills.

There’s no sound but their heavy breathing and frantic heartbeats. Cas squeezes his eyes shut and nuzzles at the back of Dean’s neck. He moves them so they can lay comfortably on their sides. Dean wiggles his ass to get closer to Cas, taking his knot as deep as possible. Cas moans as he feels his cock twitch and give a last spurt of come.

Dean chuckles softly, he sounds hoarse from moaning. Cas tightens his embrace.

"Cas," Dean breathes out and Cas can _feel_ the words that are coming next. The words too heavy, too permanent to be spoken in the heat of a moment.

"Shhh," Cas shushes him, kissing his neck. "Get some sleep, Dean."

Dean hums, he finds Cas’ hand and holds it. It doesn’t take long for his breath to even out.

Cas doesn’t fall asleep so quickly. He lies there, his body still thrumming, still connected to Dean and thinking that he might be utterly lost.

 

Dean is still asleep when Cas opens his eyes. There’s a dim light coming through the small windows.

Cas gives himself a few moments to study Dean’s face. He looks satisfied and peaceful in his sleep and Cas wishes he could keep him like this forever.

He gets up and walks to the stove. There are still kindles at the bottom, he reignites the fire and fills the stove with wood. There’s a big pot next to the stove. He grabs it on his way out. There’s a fresh layer of snow outside, but the sky is clear and the air is still. It must be around eight in the morning. His pack is probably getting up.

Cas relieves himself, then fills the pot with clean snow. Inside, he puts it on the stove. There’s a gas cooker on the counter, he uses it to make tea from bottled water he found in the cupboard. As he waits for the water to boil, he gets his phone from the pile of clothes he left on the floor next to the bed and sends a text to Gabriel. _I found the stranger in the woods, he needs my help. I’ll be home in a few days. You’re in charge._

He knows Gabriel is going to be mad that Cas didn’t give him more information, but he won’t call to demand it.

When he looks up from the phone he sees Dean sitting in the bed with an anxious expression that he exchanges for a confident grin the moment he notices Cas is looking at him.

"Hey!"

"Hello, Dean, how are you feeling?"

He puts his phone on the counter and goes to check the temperature of the melted snow.

"Sticky," Dean answers. "Sore, run-down."

Cas winces, guilt curling in the pit of his stomach.

"But not like I’m burning from the inside, so much better than yesterday. Thank you."

Cas huffs out a laugh when he sees Dean’s grin. "I’m happy if it helped."

"It did," Dean says much more sombrely. "I mean it, Cas, thank you."

Cas rubs the back of his neck. "It hasn’t exactly been a hardship." He feels a soft smile spread on his lips as he hears Dean’s bubbly laughter.

"I heated up some water so we can wash and I’ll make some tea. Do you by any chance have something to eat in here?"

"Yeah, there’s some beef jerky somewhere."

 

They wash at the pot of melted snow. The sheets are filthy and they are probably going to get dirty again soon, but it’s good to not be stained with dried jizz and slick. It’s strangely intimate - them staying there splashing warm water at themselves and each other. Castiel finds himself being very fond of Dean’s laughter and the way his cheeks get pink when he notices Cas is looking at him. They get to bed with a pack of jerky, some crackers, and mugs of tea.

Dean’s suddenly too quiet. He’s staring into his mug like he expects he’s going to find the secrets of the universe in there. Cas gives him space, sipping his tea and chewing on jerky.

"You aren’t mated, are you?" Dean asks eventually.

Cas frowns. "No, why?"

Dean’s eyes meet his, but it’s hesitant. "You are so good at all this. Taking care of me."

Cas smiles. "Thank you, but it’s actually very new to me. You’re- " he stops himself, realizing that what he was going to say is a bit embarrassing. Dean’s eyes are so intent on him though, so honest, that he gathers the courage to speak the truth. "I’ve never been with an omega."

Dean’s eyes widen comically. Cas feels a cold touch of anxiety. He’s been wrong and he’s going to get ridiculed.

"How come?" Dean asks.

Cas bows his head and clenches his teeth. He’s surprised by the hand on his arm, it reminds him of a few hours back when Dean was touching him in the same place but in an entirely different situation.

"I mean, look at you," Dean says, "you’re hot and awesome and a pack Alpha. Omegas must line up at your door and spread their legs when you as much as look at them."

Cas laughs, shaking his head.

"I don’t know I... I always saw omegas as someone who needs protection. I’ve never been attracted to any before."

Dean nods and looks into his cup again, this time he takes a sip.

They eat in silence, then lie down, Cas splayed on his back, Dean curled at his side, head resting on Cas’ chest, leg and arm tossed over him almost possessively.

Cas lets his eyes fall shut and breathes deeply. The room smells of the two of them, of satisfied omega and his alpha. He wishes his bedroom at the pack mansion would smell like this.

He shakes himself and drags his thoughts elsewhere.

"Are you going to tell me?" he asks, rubbing Dean’s back.

"Tell you what?"

"What happened in your previous pack."

Dean doesn’t reply, the silence stretches for so long Cas doesn’t expect him to answer at all.

"My family died in a fire when I was a boy." The sadness Cas senses from Dean makes him choke back a sob. He pulls Dean closer but doesn’t say anything. "I grew up in a home for packless boys. They wanted to place me in a pack but I was a bit of a devil of a child. Nobody wanted me. And I wanted to stay there, I liked it there. When I grew up and presented as omega, I was offered a chance to stay there and help with the kids. But I felt rebellious, I hated to be an omega and hated the idea that all there was for me was taking care of kids. So I ran away. I wanted to be free, to be on my own, but I was like a light attracting moths. Every creepy alpha wanted to get the lone omega."

Cas scowls. No wonder Dean fought him, he expected Cas to be the same. And in a sense he was. Fortunately, Cas doesn’t have time to feel bad, because he has to focus on Dean’s story.

"I got into a lot of fights. Most of them lost interest after an omega punched them. I hear a lot of slurs about being a freak though. About needing to have the defiance fucked out of me." Dean shivers. Cas holds him tighter. "Then I met him. Gordon. He was attractive, strong, and he treated me like a human. I went to his pack willingly, excited to have a home."

He pauses. His breath is coming in short bursts.

Cas runs his hand through Dean’s hair. "You don’t have to continue."

Dean shakes his head. "It was good for a while. But then I started realizing that Gordon was a very... traditional alpha. He didn’t want his omegas doing things that weren’t suitable for them, they weren’t allowed out of the property without an escort, they couldn’t speak to people outside the pack and... as the pack alpha, he took every omega who got in heat himself." His voice breaks into a sob. Cas kisses the top of his head and rubs his back soothingly while biting back his outrage. Dean presses as close to him as he can, his fingers digging into Cas’ side. Cas can feel the wetness of his tears on his chest.

"I didn’t want to leave because I actually liked some people in the pack, but I kept breaking rules. He told me-"  he heaves a breath, "he told me that maybe if I got knocked up, I’d finally become a real omega." He says it with a wretched sob that tears into Castiel. He feels Dean’s sadness, his fear, his self-hate.

"He gave me an ultimatum. I’d have his pups or I’d leave. Except... when I said I’d leave, he didn’t want to let me."

Cas wants to cover his ears, he wants to pretend he’s never heard any of that heartbreaking story, he wants to will it away, to erase it from Dean’s life.

Dean gives himself a few moments to cry silently, then he sniffs and when he speaks again, his voice is firm, proud. "I fought my way out. I had to run far away. I knew he wouldn't search for me in this wilderness. I wasn’t worth it."

He inhales deeply again, it’s calm this time, not like he’s drowning. "I was alone again, but it was better. I like it here, in your territory. It’s peaceful."

He wipes his tears off with the back of his hand, then pushes himself up on his elbow so he can look down at Cas.

"Then I met you," he says it with a soft smile that Castiel doesn’t understand. His chest feels so tight it’s hard to breathe. He’s only hated himself for what he is once - when he had to kill his brother. He hates being an alpha now.

"You met me and I acted exactly like any other alpha. I got the advantage of your heat and fucked you."

"No!" Dean almost shouts. "No, that’s not what happened."

He’s angry, angry and fierce, almost as much as the first time they’ve met.

"I told you I wanted it!"

"But you’re in heat! It was hormones talking."

"Are you trying to say I can’t decide for myself because I’m an omega in heat?"

"No! I’m saying you might not have been thinking clearly at the moment."

 "But I’m thinking clearly now and you’re going to listen to me!" Dean sits up fully and points at Castiel’s face.

"I wanted you to fuck me and I enjoyed every single minute of it. You’re nothing like any other alpha I’ve ever met. You showed me how it’s supposed to feel to be taken care of by an alpha." There’s a tear running down Dean’s cheek. Cas wipes if off with the pad of his thumb and pulls him down for a kiss. It’s deep and intense like they’re afraid the world’s going to end if they stop kissing.

"I’ll take care of you," Cas promises against Dean’s lips, "I want you exactly the way you are." Dean kisses him like he wants to lick the words off his mouth.

Cas’ hands roam freely over Dean’s body, he feels like his touch is setting Dean on fire. He grabs his firm ass and pulls him closer. Dean’s half-hard cock brushes against Cas’ thigh and Dean moans. Cas feels the shift in Dean’s scent. He moves his hand down the cleft of Dean’s ass to his hole and feels him wet. He pushes two fingers in, just the tips, the angle doesn’t allow for much more. Dean moans, rubbing himself against Cas but he doesn’t stop kissing him. Cas gasps into the kiss when Dean’s hand finds his cock and starts jerking him in the rhythm of Dean’s hips.

"Cas," Dean pleads.

Castiel grabs Dean’s knee and pulls it over his body while pushing Dean up with his other hand so he ends up straddling him.

Dean looks down at him with confused surprise. Cas wraps his hand, wet with Dean’s slick, around his cock and strokes him lazily.

"Will you ride me?" he asks.

"What?"

It’s not supposed to be like that. It’s the omega who should lie down and succumb to the alpha’s will. Fuck what it’s supposed to be like.

Cas bucks his hips up, his cock sliding against Dean’s ass. "Come on, omega, take what you want."

Something dark flashes in Dean’s eyes. He lifts himself up, guides Cas’ cock to his entrance with one hand and starts sinking down on it.

Cas puts his hands on Dean’s hips, but he doesn’t urge him to move faster. He leaves it fully on him. And Dean really takes the chance.

Castiel throws his head back, his lips falling apart as Dean moves his hips, taking him deep. He moves like he’s been made for this.

Cas enjoys the position, it gives him a perfect view of Dean. And it’s a sight to behold. Dean’s blatantly enjoying himself. He’s stroking his own cock as he bounces on top of Cas. Then he leans down to kiss him, moving his hips in slow circles that make Cas lose his mind, only to straighten up again and switch back to quick thrusts while pinching Cas’ nipples.

Dean brings them both to a climax while Cas just holds on to him and enjoys the ride.

 

Dean is resting his back against Cas’ bent knees, his chest is rising and falling with steady breath as he rubs his own nipple absentmindedly. He’s emanating satisfaction.

"What is it?" Dean asks when he looks down at Cas.

Cas raises an eyebrow.

"What’s bothering you?"

"Nothing." Cas rubs Dean’s thighs gently to divert his attention.

Dean makes a face. "Don’t lie, I can sense it," he says and presses a fingertip between Cas’ eyebrows where his forehead is creased in a frown.

Cas bats his hand away with a huff.

"I’ve just been thinking..."

"What about?"

"About what’s next. When you’re not in heat anymore."

Dean’s face mirrors Cas’ frown.

"I understand what you’ve been through so I get it if you want to stay alone, to stay free," he knows that what he’s saying is right but the words hurt anyway, he rubs his forehead and keeps his eyes covered with his palm as if to protect himself from what he has to say. "You’re welcome to stay here if you want, the hut is yours and you can get supplies from the pack whenever you want, I’ll explain it to them. If that’s what you want. Or if you want to leave... I’ll respect it. I’ll understand, but..."

He’s never felt this vulnerable. He’s gotten too attached to a stranger and he’s not sure he can face the consequences. He never felt like missing something by being unmated, but now he’s found out what it might feel like to have a mate and he’s not ready to give it up.

"I’d much rather have you stay with my pack. With me."

There’s a silence that threatens to break Cas’ heart. Then Dean leans down and lies on Cas’ chest nuzzling at his neck.

Cas lets out a shaky breath and wraps his arms around the omega.

"Tell me about your pack," Dean says. It’s not _I’ll stay_ , it’s not a promise, but it still makes Cas’ heart beat faster fueled by hope.

"When my father died, my older brother Luke became the alpha, but the pack was unhappy under his lead. I was the only other Alpha. I challenged him when I was only twenty."

He proceeds to tell Dean about his family and about all the people they took in during the years.

 

They spend Dean’s heat fucking, eating jerky and talking.

 

Three days later, they can’t pretend anymore that they’re staying in the hut because of Dean’s heat.

"I have to go," Cas breaks the comfortable silence after another lazy fucking, the words heavy on his tongue. Gabe called him twice today, he was probably getting nervous. Cas didn’t pick up the phone.

"Okay," Dean says, his voice strained.

Castiel rolls to his side so he can look at Dean.

"Come with me. It doesn’t have to mean anything. You don’t have to join us, you don’t have to stay. Just come with me, meet the pack, take a hot shower and sleep in clean sheets for a change."

Dean chuckles into a pillow. "Alright," he says eventually, it’s so muffled Cas worries he hasn’t heard right.

"What did you say?"

"I said alright. I’m coming."

Castiel grins and leans down to kiss Dean, hard and filthy. Dean groans into the kiss. "But just as a visit. It won’t mean anything yet."

"Okay," Cas kisses him again, trying not to dwell on the little word.

 

 Dean is tense on the way to Castiel’s home. Cas tries to distract him by talking about the territory. Somewhere halfway between the hut and the manor, their hands brush accidentally. Cas lets their fingers tangle and Dean squeezes his hand tight. Then the mansion comes in sight.

"Wow, I forgot how fucking huge it is. What are you? A prince?"

Cas chuckles. "No, just an alpha of the biggest and oldest pack in the north." He tries to say it casually but pride creeps into his tone. Dean doesn’t seem to mind, on the contrary, Cas can smell a reflecting pride from him.

They walk closer, hand in hand. It doesn’t take long for them to feel the tension coming from the building.

The pack knows they’re coming. Of course, they know. They reek of sex and the tail of Dean’s heat. And Castiel’s excitement must be almost palpable for those sharing a pack bond with him. They don’t share it, though, because what the cold wind brings from them is animosity.

 Dean’s hand slips from Cas’. His posture stiffens. He starts dragging his feet until he comes to a halt.

"They’re going to hate me," he says, his head bowed.

Cas puts a reassuring palm on his shoulder. The omega is shivering slightly. They should get inside quickly.

"They are going to love you when they get to know you."

Dean peeks at him through thick lashes.

"They’re just feeling protective over their pack and their alpha, you need to forgive them that and give them a chance."

Dean nods and heads towards the house with his chin up.

The pack is assembled in the hall, waiting for them.

Castiel gulps, it’s like standing in front of a tribunal.

"Welcome home, Cassie, took you long enough, now I see why," Gabriel says bitterly, his sharp eyes on Dean.

Dean makes the smallest whimper and tries to hide behind Castiel, which doesn’t work since he’s a few inches taller and just as broad as him. He’s actually terrified. Cas hates it.

One of the kids approaches Dean from the side. "Who are you? You smell weird," the boy says looking up at Dean. There are gasps and muttered words. Hannah hurries to scoop her son into her arms and takes him far from Dean.

Castiel straightens up against the cold stares and uncomfortable silence.

"Hael, take everybody younger than eighteen to the playroom."

"Why me? I don’t want to babysit-"

"Don’t treat us like kids!" Claire protests seconded by Jack.

"I said," Cas raises his voice and feels it ripple through his pack, "take them to the playroom. Now." There’s disgruntled muttering from the kids but they obey their alpha.

Cas turns to Dean who looks at him with wide eyes.

"Dean, go upstairs, my room is at the end of the hallway on the left. Use the bathroom next to it and find yourself some clean clothes in my wardrobe. Wait for me there."

He wants to kiss him to reassure him that everything’s going to be alright, but he doesn’t want to provoke his pack. He squeezes Dean’s wrist instead. Dean nods. He glimpses at the pack members, hesitant to turn his back on them, but then he heads to the staircase.

The pack doesn’t even wait for him to get out of earshot.

"You abandoned the pack to _fuck_?" Balthazar accuses him.

"How dare you bring him here?" Hannah adds.

There are more shouts but he doesn’t hear them as they overlap each other.

"Stop!" it’s more of a growl than a shout but they fall into silence immediately. He’s never had to use his authority like this, but he doesn’t feel bad for it.

His eyes shift from one pack member to another as he speaks.

"Dean has lost his family as a child and ever since he has matured he has known nothing but abuse. He had to leave his former pack because the alpha threatened to impregnate him against his will." He hears shocked gasps coming from the omegas. "A lot of you came here in need for a safe home and we took you in. I’m asking you to do the same for Dean. I know that right now-" he squeezes his eyes shut for a moment and takes a deep breath, "I know that right now you’re afraid he’s going to take me away from you. That you might think my decision to bring him here is driven by hormones. But I’m sure you're going to understand my true reasons soon."

Gabe scoffs, Cas shoots him a hard look. "We’re meeting for dinner at seven, I’m going to introduce Dean to you officially and I _expect you_ to give him a chance." With that, he heads to the stairs but he stops in front of Gabriel.

"Thank you for taking care of the pack."

"You’re welcome, dumbass. Come here." He pulls him into a hug, squeezes him tight and pushes him away a moment later.

"Ew, you smell like a brothel. Go take a shower."

Cas rolls his eyes and goes.

He resists the urge to check on Dean and goes straight to the bathroom. He sees a pile of Dean’s clothes folded neatly and throws them into the hamper. His own clothes follow.

He sighs as he washes Dean’s smell off his skin. It reminds him of all the things they’ve done in the hut and he already misses it. The memories ignite a spark of arousal. He turns the shower to cold.

Dean is sitting on the bed when Cas enters his room. He’s wearing Cas’ t-shirt and a pair of boxers, he’s huddled in on himself. It’s not unlike when Cas come into the hut and found him waiting for his heat to fully hit.

"I told you they were going to hate me."

"They don’t hate you," Cas says and walks closer. This time he doesn’t resist and runs his hand through Dean’s hair. Dean leans into the touch which makes Cas’ heart skip a beat.

Dean smells of fruity shampoo and body wash. Cas wants to rub himself all over him to make their smells mingle again, but he needs the pack to make an opinion on Dean without the influence of his relationship to Cas. If there even is something like a relationship.

"I’ll arrange for your own room tomorrow, but you’ll have to share with me one more night,“ he says.

Dean’s eyes narrow a little and he withdraws from Cas’ touch. "Alright."

His smell shifts, there’s something cold in it. Cas doesn’t feel like analyzing it, there’s too much on his mind, too many different emotions coming to him from different members of the pack.

"You know what? Best start with the kids. They are the easiest to make friends with."

"Are you sure? Their parents might get angry."

"No, they won’t. They know kids can judge somebody’s character better because they’re not prejudiced. Just put on some pants."

It actually goes well, even better than Cas has expected. The kids love Dean and even though he’s not a typical omega, he seems to be in his element with them. The teens are more wary about him, but their curiosity wins and soon they’re bombarding him with questions.

Cas leaves Dean with the young ones and goes check on the preparations for dinner.

Anna and Jo are busy chopping at the counter. Balthazar is sitting on the breakfast island, talking to them animatedly. He stops the moment he notices Cas and leaves the kitchen. Cas stares after him.

"He’s jealous," Anna sighs as she puts onions into a pan.

Castiel frowns. "I should go talk to him."

"No, you should stir this," she says putting a spatula into his hand.

"But-"

"Give him some space," Jo says. "He’s gonna come around."

 

By the time the dinner’s ready. Dean has made acquaintance with part of the pack. Jody and Donna seem to get to like him immediately. Hael keeps staring at him like he’s the biggest mystery she’s encountered in her whole life.

Even Hannah who hates everything new on principle seems to try hard to give Dean a chance. The only one who keeps being outright hostile is Balthazar.

After dinner, the pack breaks into groups. The youngest children are being tucked into beds by their parents. There’s a usual fight over what’s going to be watched in the living room. This time it seems like the younger part of pack wins thanks to Dean’s vote. A few volunteers clean after dinner and plan what’s going to be cooked tomorrow. It seems they’ll have to go grocery shopping, a supply run as Jo calls it. Cas watches it all and lets out a long breath, the pack seems to work as usual even with a stranger in their midst. Castiel realizes how much he wishes for Dean to fit in.

He notices Balthazar behind the French window. He takes his coat and follows him to the terrace. Balthazar is leaning on a railing, smoking, eyes fixed on the dark silhouette of a forest. The moon is out and the stars are out. It’s a nice night. Cas steps next to him and follows his gaze. Balthazar puffs out a cloud of smoke. Cas hates the smell, he hates that it partly blocks Balthazar’s. He turns so he can study the beta’s face. It’s a face he knows as long as his memory goes. Balthazar has been a part of Cas’ pack when Castiel’s father had been the alpha. He was the older boy who Cas always followed around, they got into trouble together many times. They kissed for the first time under the tall tree in the garden, Cas can see it from here.

"I’m sorry," he says softly. Balthazar’s lips press into a thin line before he looks at Cas.

"What for?"

Cas hesitates, he’s not sure himself.

"Look, Balthazar, I love you but-"

"You think I’m being jealous!" Balthazar bursts out and follows it by a short, mirthless laugh. "Oh darling, you’re mistaken. I’m not being jealous, I just think you’re being stupid."

Castiel frowns, he’s unable to hide the pang of hurt Balth’s words cause.

Balthazar sighs and places a hand on Cas’ shoulder.

"Cas, I love you, I always had, but I always knew I couldn’t have you for myself forever. I’m not the one you belong to." The affection coming off of him is so strong and so clear, it makes Cas relax "I _wished_ for you to find a nice omega to mate and have kids with."

"Then why are you so mad now when it’s happening?"

"Because that’s _not_ what’s happening!"

Castiel gives a small growl at Balthazar’s raised voice, but the beta is too angry to care.

"So you really think it’s a coincidence that a lone omega ends up here? In a territory of a pack known for taking strays in?"

"He just needed to-"

"Yes, he needed protection, he needed a pack. And he’s clever enough to make sure you take him in. You are one of the richest and most powerful Alphas, but you’re also the kindest. And you are still  _just_  an alpha so when a pretty omega spreads his legs in front of you smelling of heat, of course, you will fall for it."

Castiel gapes at him. What’s Balthazar implying is absurd. He tells him just so.

"And your version of the story is less absurd?"

It isn’t. He knows it. But he also knows Dean isn’t like that. He would never...

Balthazar’s hand returns to Cas’ shoulder.

"Look, I’m just worried about you. I don’t want you to get emotionally invested in someone who’s only using you. I know that when you love, you do so with your whole being. I just want you to mate with someone who will love you as much as you love them." His hand moves to the back of Cas’ neck. His fingers are cold and soft. Balthazar pulls Cas closer and leans his forehead against the alpha’s. "Just don’t rush it, Cas. Promise me you won’t do anything you can’t take back before you’re absolutely sure."

Balthazar’s accusations have made him angry, but Cas knows Balthazar’s motivation is his love for Cas. And he’s right, this shouldn’t be rushed.

Cas raises his hands and links them behind Balthazar’s neck. "I promise," he whispers.

They stay like that for a few minutes, breathing each other in. Their bond isn’t one of the mates, but it’s strong and Cas is grateful for it.

 

On his way to his room through the house, Cas notices Dean on the couch in the living room laughing at whatever show the pack’s watching, sharing a bowl of popcorn with Sam and Claire who are sitting next to him, but he only manages to change into PJ’s when he hears the door click and Dean walks into his room.

"Hey," he says softly. He looks great in Castiel’s worn-out t-shirt. Cas realizes he’s mostly seen him naked.

"I thought you were watching TV with the others."

"Yeah, but I’m tired," Dean lies. Cas finds it endearing until Balthazar’s words come to him. He shoos them away.

"Come to bed then," he says and realizes how it might have sounded. He tries to distract Dean from it with a question. "So how do you find the pack so far?"

Dean gives him a bright grin, he walks to the bed as he speaks. "They are awesome, really, Cas, you have an amazing pack. They’re all really kind. I mean, Sam is already getting on my nerves and I want to punch Gabe each time he speaks to me, but they mean well."

Cas’ heart flutters. Dean deserves all of this, nobody will convince him he doesn’t.

Dean sits down on the bed, there’s a shift in his smell and when he looks at Cas, his face is serious.

"But Balthazar-"

Cas clenches his teeth. He can’t do this. "Dean-"

"No, wait, let me speak, Cas."

It’s not usual for an omega to interrupt an alpha, but it’s very Dean. Cas nods, giving Dean a sign that he’s listening.

"I know you two are close, fuck, I can smell him on you right now."

"We’re just-"

"I don’t mind! Cas, I know this whole thing, with my heat... it made things confusing. I want you to know you have no obligations towards me just because I’m an omega and you’re an alpha. If you want to be with Balthazar I-"

"Shut up, Dean. Balthazar is just a friend."

"A friend you sleep with," Dean pipes in.

"A friend I have sex with occasionally, yes. He’s my _beta_ friend. And we both always knew there would never be anything more than that between us."

"Then why does he hate me?"

"Because he thinks you’re not good enough for me."

Dean bites his lower lip and nods. He agrees with Balthazar. It breaks Cas’ heart a little. If Balth could see him like that, he would understand how wrong he is.

"I don’t share his opinion," he says. Dean looks at him through his lashes. His lower lip is red where he worried it with his teeth.

"I think I couldn’t wish for a better mate than you."

Dean’s breath hitches visibly.

"But I agree with you," Cas continues and the spark in Dean’s eyes dim a little. "This situation is confusing and I don’t want _any of us_ to feel pressured. We shouldn’t rush this. There’s no reason to hurry. We can take all the time we want to get to know each other better. You can accommodate yourself within the pack. And if we still feel like it, I’ll be honored to take you as my mate."

Dean stares at him, he’s shaking a little.

"Okay," he sighs eventually. "Okay, that sounds good."

Cas leans in and presses a soft kiss to Dean’s forehead. "Go to sleep now."

They fall asleep on their respective sides of the bed but wake up tangled. Probably because they’ve shared a narrow bed for the last few days. Maybe it’s something else that draws them together.

For Cas’ part, he basks in the familiarity of Dean’s warm body so close to his. He nuzzles at his neck, breathing him in. He feels like he’s never going to get enough of Dean’s smell. Dean hums, sleepy but pleased and runs his hands through Cas’ hair. He throws his leg over Cas. Cas lets his hands wander over Dean’s skin before he squeezes his tight ass and pulls him closer. His blood rushes south at the contact.

"Cas," Dean moans. Cas moves his hips a little, lips pressed to Dean’s neck.

"Cas. Stop."

Cas freezes. He lets Dean push him away.

Dean looks at him with an apologetic smile, his breath is a bit fast.

"I’m sorry, Cas," he says and brushes his fingers down Cas’ stubbled cheek. "I want this but... we’re in a house full of your pack and I... I want them to get to know me as somebody else than just the omega you fuck."

Cas nods. It’s cruel but reasonable.

"May I  kiss you at least?" he asks, resigned.

Dean smiles and kisses him. It’s almost impossible to leave the bed.

They have breakfast in an empty kitchen because most of the pack has already left to work or school.

"I’m going grocery shopping with Gabriel. I thought you might want to come with us and get yourself some clothes."

Dean frowns into his plate of scrambled eggs. "I don’t have much money."

"You don’t need it."

Dean looks up at him, his frown in place. "You don’t have to buy me clothes. If you want to help me, some hand me downs are enough."

Cas fights the urge to roll his eyes. "Let’s buy some essentials, okay?"

"Fine, but I’ll work it off...somehow."

"I bet we’ll find a way," Cas answers with a smile.

"Ugh, but keep in mind the walls are thin," Gabriel adds as he walks in. Cas scoffs at him. "Come on, let’s go shopping, we ran out of ice-cream and I’m having cravings."

 

They find a way for Dean to work off his debt before they even arrive at the store.

"What’s that tapping sound?" Dean asks.

"Oh, it’s been doing it for a while. But the car still runs so it can’t be anything serious," Gabe answers.

"I wanted to have it checked but there’s always something more urgent," Cas adds.

"I can look at it," Dean says.

Gabe turns in his seat to look at him. "You know something about cars?"

Cas can see Dean puff up in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, I’m pretty good with them."

Gabe raises an eyebrow but he doesn’t doubt him. Cas silently thanks him for it.

 

Gabriel speaks up when they wait for Dean to try on some clothes.

"So, about your fucktoy-"

"Don’t call him that," Castiel growls. Gabe makes a face that isn’t apologetic in the slightest.

"Are you going to tell me what exactly happened?"

"Do you really want to know all the details?"

Gabe makes a gagging sound. "No. But as far as I know, you’ve never fucked an omega. So what’s  so special about him?"

Cas wants to ask if he’s seen Dean but resolves against it.

"I went after him when nobody seemed able to catch him. I attacked him and he fought back fiercely."

Gabe is looking at him with interest, it’s pretty rare to see his face so serious.

"I had a hard time, but I managed to get him down and only then I realized he was an omega. I was so shocked I let him escape."

"Why did he fight you?"

"He has a really bad experience with alphas. He was scared of me."

Gabe nods and lets him continue.

"I went home but couldn’t stop thinking about him. I woke up a few days later and... I don’t know how to explain it, I was lured to him. He was staying at that old hunting cabin."

"It’s miles away, how could you smell him from such a distance?"

"I don’t know. But I did. I found him and talked to him. He expected me to kill him. It took me a while to realize that what makes it hard to think was his heat."

"And then you fucked for days."

Cas gives him a crooked smile.

Gabe gags again.

"You can’t imagine it, Gabriel, it was... it all felt so very right. I swear it wasn’t just hormones."

Gabe stares at him for a moment, then he sighs.

"I guess you found yourself a true mate."

Cas huffs out a laugh.

"I don’t believe in that."

"You don’t have to. But everything you described matches all those stories about people finding their true mates."

Castiel frowns but before he can argue, he notices Dean walking to them with a bundle of clothes in his arms.

"Why are you scowling?" he asks.

"I told him I’m going to cook paella for dinner and he hates seafood," Gabe answers.

 

In the afternoon Cas leaves Dean in the hands of the pack and locks himself in his office intending to do some paperwork, but his mind keeps running back to what Gabe has said. He never believed in fate, but what he experienced with Dean... it almost felt like it. He ends up doodling idly on an invoice while recalling every moment ever since he met Dean.

He’s brought back from his reverie by shouts from the outside. He looks out of the window to see some of his pack members in a snowball fight. He watches as Dean tackles Sam down and they proceed to shove snow into each other's collars and under their clothes.

Sure that he won’t get any work done, he walks to the kitchen and prepares some hot chocolate.

 He’s awarded by thankful cheers when his red-cheeked, cold-nosed family invades the kitchen.

He hands a steaming mug to Dean whose shirt is wet and clinging to his muscular chest sinfully.

"Thanks,“ he says. His voice is soft but Cas can hear it clearly even through the ruckus of the others.

Dean takes a sip, his eyes flutter shut as his lips wrap around the rim of the mug and he hums as he tastes the sweet liquid. Castiel’s heart gallops in his chest and he feels like he might never be able to tear his eyes away from this man. Until a small hand tugs at his and he has to look down at his five-year-old nephew.

"We ran out of chocolate and I didn’t have any!" he says with tears in his eyes. "Could you make some more, please?"

"Here, have mine," Dean says before Cas manages to answer. He hands his mug to the boy who thanks him with shining eyes and a gummy smile. Dean ruffles his hair before the boy carefully carries the treasured drink away.

"You didn’t have to do that, I could have made more," Cas says. His heart feels too big for his chest.

"Yeah, but I didn’t want him to wait. Besides I had enough to warm me up."

"You sure? I can make more for you."

"Yeah, Cas, I’m sure," he says with a pretty smile.

"Get a room you two!" Gabe says bumping into Cas as he walks by. "And not this room. I’m going to cook and I’m already disgusted by the sight of your love-stricken asses."

"Ugh, I should change into a dry t-shirt," Dean says, his cheeks are bright red and it can’t be from the cold anymore. He hurries out of the kitchen.

"You prick!" Cas punches Gabe’s back which sets off a fit of laughter.

 

Cas is in the shower when he hears the bathroom door opening.

"I forgot to lock up," he calls expecting that whoever it is leaves upon discovering the bathroom’s occupied.

He startles when the shower stall opens.

"Dean I-" he trails off when his brain catches up with the fact Dean’s naked.

Cas stares speechlessly as the omega enters the shower.

"Dean what-what are you doing?"

Dean runs his hands over Cas’ soapy chest.

"I pretended all day that I’m not constantly thinking about touching you. I’m tired."

"Oh Dean," Cas breathes out before their lips meet.

The sound of shower drowns out moans and the water washes away all smells as Cas presses Dean against the wall and fucks between his thighs while jerking him off.

When they curl up around each other in his bed, Cas remembers he wanted to get Dean his own room. He decides to forget again.

 

Over the next days, Cas watches as Dean carves a place for himself inside the pack. He feels the bonds forming- Jody and Donna basically adopt him like he’s one of their found kids. Jack follows him around like an imprinted duckling. Claire fights with him at every occasion but they spend long hours in the garage taking care of the pack’s several vehicles. Hael watches him from afar with sparks in her eyes. The pack never pushed omegas into certain stereotypes but seeing Dean might still be eye-opening for her.

Thanks to his easygoing nature, Dean gets along with everybody. Even Balthazar seems to have taken mercy on him. The one person Dean’s the closest with is Sam. The young alpha lost his family as an infant and was raised by a family friend who had been kind of a recluse, so he decided to introduce Sam to Cas’ pack when the boy matured. He’s been with them for a few years now. He’s kind and clever and responsible and Cas is very fond of him. He’s also really handsome and closer to Dean’s age than Castiel himself.

Cas tries to pretend he’s not bothered by the way Dean always sits near to Sam, their shoulders brushing. He pretends he doesn’t feel a pang of pain every time Dean laughs at Sam’s jokes. He listens patiently, sitting in bed next to Dean, as Dean tells him about what he and Sam did that day and pretends he doesn’t mind.

But he does mind. And he's bothered. He’s jealous. He’s so jealous he thinks he might choke on it. But he promised to give Dean space and that’s what he’s going to give him even if it hurts. Dean deserves the best mate and if that’s not Cas... he’ll have to live with it. But it would hurt.

 

It _does_ hurt when he enters his - _their_ room and sees Dean in Sam’s arms. They are sitting on the edge of the bed, Sam’s back is to the door and they’re in a tight embrace. It looks chaste but intimate. It makes Castiel’s heart stop.

"Sorry," he mutters as he stumbles backward out of the doorway. He pushes the door shut and runs down the stairs. He wants to run away, run through the woods until he leaves all his emotions behind, but a slim figure steps in his way.

"Cas! I need you to help me with my math homework or I’m dropping out, I swear," Claire says.

Cas blinks at her. It’s like seeing her face through the mist.

"Cas? Are you okay?"

"What? Y-yes," he says. She doesn’t miss that his voice shakes and narrows her eyes but she doesn’t comment on it.

"Will you help me?"

"Of course."

He follows her to the kitchen where’s some rock music blasting from the radio and math textbooks are spread over the breakfast counter.

"Oh, Cas, good you’re here," Hannah says when she notices him. "Ian has a splinter and I can’t get it out," she says gesturing to her teary-eyed son.

"He’s mine now," Claire protests.

"Make some coffee, Claire, doing math is impossible without coffee." He says sitting down on a chair. He slaps his thighs and calls to little Ian. "Come here, big boy, let me see the ouchie."

He can’t run away, his pack needs him, even if it’s for little things. He can’t let his own issues overwhelm him or he won’t be able to take care of his pack.

 

He avoids Dean for the rest of the day. He skips dinner and spends the evening in his office. He considers sleeping there too, but it would be cowardly. He’s going to have to face Dean sooner or later. Better be off with it, this way he won’t cradle any false hope.

Dean is curled in bed when Cas enters the bedroom. The light is off so for a moment Cas hopes Dean’s already asleep.

"Cas?" he says so softly it breaks Cas’ heart.

He takes a steadying breath and changes into his PJ’s without saying a word. Dean remains silent but Cas can feel his eyes on him.

When Cas gets into bed, Dean turns to face him. Cas can’t see clearly in the dark but he thinks Dean might have been crying recently.

"Cas, I need to tell you about me and Sam."

"Please don’t," Cas breathes out. "You don’t need to explain anything. I always knew this was a possibility and I promised to not stay in the way."

"What?"

"You deserve the best and if that’s not me-"

"Cas, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"You and Sam."

"Are brothers!"

For a moment it feels like the world just slipped from under Castiel’s feet and he’s floating in space until he crashes back down.

Before Cas collects himself, Dean turns the bedside lamp on and turns back to him holding a piece of paper.

Cas leans closer to see it’s an old photo, the edges frayed from being touched many times.

There’s a young pair in the picture. The female is holding a baby, the man has his hand on a young boy’s shoulder.

"This is Mary and John Winchester," Dean says. His voice is oddly distant. "This is Sam," he points at the baby, then at the boy, "and this is me," his voice breaks.

Cas is still unable to speak.

"I thought my baby brother died with my parents in the fire, but we must have gotten separated somehow."

There’s a fat tear rolling down his cheek.

"Oh god, Dean," Cas finally manages and pulls Dean into a hug.

He’s been so stupid for thinking that the hug between Dean and Sam was anything more than this, than comforting.

Dean heaves a sob against Cas’ shoulder. Cas sees his own tears falling on Dean’s shirt.

He feels his sorrow. He knows the thoughts that must be running through Dean’s head, overshadowing the joy of finding his brother.

If they hadn’t gotten separated, Dean would have been raised by Bobby too. He would have met Cas years ago and without all the trauma. His life would have been much different, much better.

Cas doesn’t say anything, there’s nothing to say. He just holds Dean, rocking him slowly and offers all silent comfort he can give.

 

Dean withdraws himself from the pack. The only ones he talks to are Cas and Sam.

Cas discreetly explains the situation to the rest of the pack and they offer support but he tells them Dean needs space and he’ll come back to them when he’s ready. He certainly hopes so.

He’s pleasantly surprised to learn that the pack is honestly upset by Dean not spending time with them.

Anna flops herself down on the couch next to Cas and leans her head on his shoulder. He puts down the book he’s been reading.

"How’s Dean?" she asks.

"Sam took him to the town library." He protested at first but since he spends most of the time in their room he agreed books might be a good idea.

Anna frowns. "There are thousands of books in this house."

Cas shrugs, jostling her head. "It was more about getting him out of here."

"Yeah, right," she says.

She’s silent for so long Cas almost picks up his book again.

"So, it really seems like fate."

"What does?"

"Dean coming here."

"If it’s fate, it’s a cruel one."

She doesn’t respond but her next exhale is a bit heavy.

"I’m glad you two are together. He’s good for you."

Cas shifts and looks at her questioningly.

"Yeah, it seems like you finally started to live for yourself. Before, you were so busy taking care of the pack that you didn’t have time to enjoy anything. You are enjoying Dean."

Cas can’t fight back a smile and the blush coloring his cheeks. "Yes, I do, very much."

"But not only Dean. You still take care of the pack but you’re letting it run on its own more often. And it’s good. For you and the pack both because when you’re not constantly worrying, you’re much more fun."

Cas laughs out loud. He wraps his arm around her and pulls her into a half hug.

"I just hope he gets better soon."

"Me too," he sighs and kisses the top of her head.

 

Dean gets better. Slowly but surely. He reaches out to the pack and they pull him out of his misery. The kids first. They don’t really understand why he’s so sad, they just demand his attention the moment he leaves his sanctuary and enters their territory. He spends a lot of time in the playroom and in the garden with them.

And slowly he becomes his usual self again, maybe even a bit happier. Seeing his smile, seeing him safe and happy makes Cas’ heart melt.

Sometimes he forgets himself and just watches Dean with what must be a love-stricken expression on his face. This time it’s Hannah who catches him like that.

"You know, I think I get it now," she says leaning her shoulder against his.

"What do you get?"

"Why you chose someone so... unconventional."

Cas raises an eyebrow waiting for her to elaborate.

"You needed an unusual omega because you’re an unusual alpha."

"Am I?"

"Oh of course. I mean, you are great at it," she hurries to add as she probably perceives Cas’ expression as offended. "But you’re not... typical. You’re more sensitive than most alphas. You don’t force your opinions on anyone. You listen to your instincts but never let them rule your decisions. That’s why you defeated Luke."

Castiel frowns. "What do you mean?"

"He was physically stronger, Cas. But he was blinded by his rage, he turned into an animal while you... you managed to keep your head clear enough to be able of tactical thinking. You outsmarted him."

Cas never thought of it like that. The memory of killing his own brother always has been something he tried to push deep into the dark corners of his mind, he never analyzed it. He decides he’s not going to start with it now and steers the conversation to a more pleasant topic.

"Does it mean you approve of him?" he asks motioning to Dean. She’s always been the most conventional of his siblings and she hated the idea of Dean joining their pack. Hearing her saying anything positive about Dean feels great.

"Oh come on, everybody who sees you around him must approve. I haven’t seen you this happy ever since... since dad died."

She’s right. He’s never been this happy.

"Besides, he’s great with kids. Ian adores him. He’s going to give you a bunch of happy pups." Hannah adds.

A sharp cold feeling runs through Cas’ spine. "I’m not sure about that. Considering his history."

She gives him a long thoughtful look before replying. "It doesn’t matter as long as he makes you happy." With that, she turns and leaves Cas dumbfounded. She was the last one he expected to accept Dean this easily.

 

Weeks turn to months and nobody’s questioning Dean’s place in the pack anymore. He takes care of the cars and sometimes goes down to the town and helps their inhabitants with their cars as well. They sometimes give him strange looks for being an omega working with cars but as soon as they find out his association with the pack leader, they stop doubting him. They’re not part of the pack, they mostly live with their families, but they are tied to the territory and the territory is tied to Cas so there’s a certain kind of bond too and they respect Cas as a leader.

Like any other family, Castiel’s pack doesn’t spend all their time together, but they try to meet for some bonding activities at least once a week. This time it’s for a game of Charades.

"That’s not a car!" Dean protests.

Cas frowns at him. "Of course it is! What else would it be?"

"I know a lot about cars and this is not a car."

"You are supposed to use your _imagination,_ Dean!"

"Oh my god, guys, stop! I’ll give you the points out of mercy!" Gabriel intervenes.

"No way!" Jack cries out.

"Why don’t you two just get mated? You already banter like an old mated couple," Claire says.

There’s an awkward silence. Castiel looks at Dean who’s staring daggers at Claire who shrugs with a smug smile.

"It’s our turn!" Jody exclaims to save the atmosphere.

 

"Claire’s right," Dean says when they get in bed that night.

Cas blinks at him. "What?"

"We should get mated."

"We talked about that."

"Yes. Months ago. I think we’ve waited long enough, don’t you?"

Castiel doesn't have to think about it, he’s been sure that Dean’s the only one for him for a long time.

"Are you sure?" he asks anyway. "We’re talking about an irreversible bond. If we do it, it’s for life."

The look in Dean’s eyes is unwavering. "I know. And I want it. But if you-"

"I want it too, Dean," Cas blurts out.

Dean lets out a relieved sigh and his serious expression melts into a bright grin.

"Great! Let’s do it then!" he looks around the room, "but I don’t want to do it here, you know-"

"The walls have ears, I know. The cabin then?"

Dean grins again. "That’s wonderfully symbolic."

Cas huffs out a laugh and pulls him in for a kiss.

 

The pack reacts to their decision with enthusiasm, it doesn’t mean they don’t tease them about it endlessly. Jo and Anna suggest a party, Gabriel says the whole pack should be invited to the act itself and make sure the two dumbasses actually do it, the teenagers make gagging sounds every time somebody mentions mating.

Cas realizes his hands are shaking as he’s unpacking his bag. They brought a lot of things to make the cabin more comfortable, but he’s not sure he didn’t forget anything.

"Cas? You okay?"

"What?" Cas turns to find his future mate smiling down at him softly. His heart flutters at the sight of Dean. Dean’s obtained a solid collection of his own clothes but he still prefers wearing Cas’ shirts. This one is kinda tight over his shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Cas says on an exhale.

"You seem pretty nervous."

Cas shrugs and turns to his bag. "I’m going to join my life with you forever. I guess I’m a bit nervous."

Dean wraps his arms around him from behind and kisses his neck. Cas exhales and leans into his embrace.

"Shouldn’t you be excited instead?"

"I am, Dean, of course, I am, but..."

"But?" Dean makes him turn. There’s a worried crease between his eyebrows. Cas hates being the one who put it there.

"But it’s a big step. A permanent one. Also... I want it to be perfect," he admits with a shy smile forming on his lips. "So yeah, I’m a little nervous."

Dean tilts his head with a smug smile. "Don’t tell me you have performance anxiety."

Cas huffs and punches his shoulder lightly.

"Fortunately, I brought something that might help you relax." Dean reaches into his own bag and pulls out a bottle of Champagne.

Cas laughs softly. "You’re a genius," he says before giving Dean’s cheek a soft peck.

 

They brought soft sheets to make the bed more comfortable and prepared enough wood to keep it warm. They’re lying naked, limbs intertwined, sharing Champagne and soft kisses. It helps Cas get in the mood but there’s still the underlying feeling of the importance of all this. It makes his heart race and stomach churn with half jitters and half excitement.

The bottle isn’t empty yet when Dean’s kisses turn heated and he presses closer to Castiel’s body.

Castiel rolls on top of him and puts the bottle on the floor before kissing the taste of Champagne off Dean’s mouth. Dean lets out a tiny needy sound and wraps his legs around Cas’ waist in a perfect reenactment of their first time. But Castiel is intent on making this as different as possible from the rushed fucking driven by Dean’s heat. He wants to make love to Dean slowly and deeply, he wants to convey his feelings for the omega through every touch. So he takes his time and lets his hand explore every inch of Dean’s body. The feather-like brush of fingertips that make Dean shiver at some places, hard press of fingers into flesh at others which makes Dean groan and bite Castiel’s lips. He arches off the bed several times, trying to urge Cas for more, for faster, but is always pressed back into the mattress by the weight of Castiel’s body which is rewarded by a beautiful frustrated sound.

When Castiel’s fingers finally find their way to Dean’s hole, the omega is writhing and moaning, his skin is heated and sweaty. Cas easily pushes two fingers into Dean, already loose and wet. Dean moves his hips to take them deeper and tightens around them. Castiel’s hard cock twitches in anticipation.

"C’mon, I’m ready," Dean groans.

Castiel buries his nose into the crook of Dean’s neck and breathes him in. He can smell how ready Dean is, how much he wants him. And just like the first night, Dean smells _right_ and Castiel knows there will never be anybody else smelling like this.

He pushes in. Dean’s nails graze down Castiel’s back, making him groan. Dean swallows the groan, licks it off Cas’ mouth, mixes it with his own moan as Cas pushes deeper.

He rocks his hips slowly and steadily, staring into Dean’s eyes, cupping his face with his palm. Dean runs his fingers through Castiel’s damp hair, lightly scratching his scalp. His lips are kiss-swollen and his eyes are dark with lust. They flutter shut every time Cas’ cock hits his prostate, but he always opens them again to take Castiel’s face in as if he’s afraid it might disappear. Castiel understands that, because to him, this feels like a dream too.

They don’t rush it, they enjoy every minute of it, but the pleasure builds and builds until it’s almost unbearable.

"Cas, please," Dean begs. "Please do it. Make me yours, please, please, please-" Castiel cuts him off with a kiss, but Dean pulls away and throws his head back, revealing his throat. "Do it!" he orders. It’s so perfectly un-omega and so perfectly Dean that Castiel can’t resist.

"Are you sure?"

Dean looks at him impatiently. "I’ve never been so sure about anything in my life, Cas. I love you. You’re the only one for me. Forever. So give me your fucking mark, Alpha!"

Castiel chuckles and gives Dean a hard thrust which makes him shut up and throw his head back again. Castiel kisses his neck, licks the perfect spot for a mating mark and feels Dean shiver with anticipation. At that moment he finally realizes he’s sure too.

He takes a deep breath before sinking his teeth into Dean’s soft skin.

The omega cries out, half in pain and half in ecstasy. Cas feels his body spasm, he feels hot come on his belly and it’s as if Dean grabbed him and dragged him over the edge with him. It’s powerful and shattering, it takes Castiel’s breath away.

He pushes himself up on his elbows when he comes back to his senses. He looks at Dean, the taste of his blood still in his mouth. He takes in Dean’s blissed-out expression, then shifts his gaze to the bloody bite on the side of Dean’s neck.

Anxiety squeezes his chest tight, there’s something wrong. He might just have the strongest orgasm of his life, but that’s all. Nothing has changed, he doesn’t feel anything special.

"Dean I-"

"Shh-"

"Something’s wrong, I don’t-"

"Calm down, babe," Dean takes Cas’ face in his palms, his voice is soothing. "It’s okay, just come here."

He kisses Castiel’s lips, then his cheek and trails kisses down his jaw. "You’re mine," he whispers after every kiss. He drags his lips down Cas’ neck right to the place where he himself is now wearing Castiel’s mark.

Cas closes his eyes and exhales. There are soft lips, then wet tongue and then hard teeth. Pressure, then pain, and then he feels it.

If giving Dean his mark was shattering, taking Dean’s mark is what puts the pieces back together but in a new better order.

The feeling of rightness washes over Castiel and he understands that every step he’s ever taken, every decision he’s ever made was leading to this moment. It all clicks together, everything is in its right place and he can feel it all. He can feel his territory surrounding them - the trees and the animals, the ground and the rocks, the power running through it all. He feels his pack back at home, everybody safe and happy for him. And he feels _Dean._ He feels him like he’s never felt him before. He feels what Dean feels, the love, the admiration. He knows how safe Dean feels in his arms, how Castiel’s body pressed closed to him makes his heart swell. He feels his own swollen knot inside Dean.

And it all mixes with his own sensations, with his own feelings and he feels them mirrored and enhanced by Dean because he can feel them too. It makes a loop so overwhelming that Castiel gets lost in it.

He doesn’t know for how long they’ve been floating on the waves of empathy and enhanced senses but eventually, it dims enough to let Cas have a coherent thought. The first one is: Well, that was better than any orgasm ever.

"Yeah, it totally was," Dean says rubbing Cas’ back.

Cas squints at him. "I didn’t say that out loud."

"You didn’t have to," Dean grins at him.

Cas gapes at him. "Are we going to be inside each other’s head all the time?"

"I don’t know. But there are some things I want to experiment with while it lasts."

"Like what?"

Dean moves his hips. Cas’ knot has almost waned but now his cock still deep inside Dean twitches with renewed interest.

"Fuck me again," Dean says. No, he _thinks._ And who is Cas to deny him anything especially when he asks for it _inside_ Cas’ head?

It’s the most intense sex they’ve ever had. Castiel knows exactly what to do to make Dean scream and Dean is right there giving Cas what he wants before he even thinks of it. They are absolutely spent when they finish.

 

It fades with time, but the bond is still there in the back of Cas’ mind. No matter how far away from each other they are, Dean is still with him, part of him. And if Cas has still had some doubt that this was meant to be there’s none of it now.

The pack throws them a party when they come back. Cas threatens to kick them all out of the territory, but he can’t be really angry when he feels Dean’s happiness tugging at his own heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate any kind of feedback.  
> If you are interested in my writing, sending your own prompts or just in some Destiel goodness please head over to my [tumblr](http://cas-lost-grace.tumblr.com/).  
> Sharing is caring! Please, if you enjoyed this fic, consider [this post](http://cas-lost-grace.tumblr.com/post/183222427538/in-my-hearts-territory-by-winglesss)  
> 


End file.
